YouTube Wars
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: We all think that YouTubers are just internet celebrities to entertain the world. But what if they are really a secret society, sworn to keep the world safe from harm? Well, when war is declared from another planet, it's up to the YouTubers to save us. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Character List

_**I have had this idea in my head for a good while. But before I write it, I want to know if anyone would read it. So, I'll put down the YouTubers who I wanted in this story, but let me know if you want them or not.**_

* * *

><p>Tyler Oakley<p>

Smosh

PewDiePie

Markiplier

Olan Rogers

Shane Dawson

Lisa Shwartz

Kalel Cullen

The Jongasm

Kmack Time

The Lovely Ladybug

Philip DeFranco

Joey Graceffa

Tobuscus

Yamimash

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, those are the YouTubers I will be using in my story. Please let me know if you want them or not. I love you all so much, and stay awesome.<em>**


	2. Prologue

Back in 2005, YouTube was founded as a website to entertain the world, as well as put important and useful videos on it. But as time went on, YouTube's founders were killed by mysterious monsters, leaving the most popular YouTubers to wonder what happened to their leaders. They then discovered that YouTube was really used to defend Earth from harm, as well as keep Earth oblivious to its true intentions. But rather than abandoning their jobs and stepping away from the YouTube community, the most popular YouTubers decided to take on the job themselves, and since 2010, they have been protecting us, while also keeping us oblivious. Until now.


	3. YouTube Meeting

**_The Lovely Ladybug's P.O.V._**

I was sitting at my computer, editing a vlog, when my phone buzzed, signaling the monthly YouTube meeting in at Phil's place. I had to move to L.A., because the biggest YouTubers live there, which made it much more convenient to have our meetings there.

But anyways, I got in my car and drove to Phil's, where I saw a dozen of cars parked up and down the block. I parked my car and locked it, then I walked up to the door and let myself in. Jon and Olan were sitting on the sofa, Phil, Mark, Yami, Felix and Toby were sitting near the coffee table, chatting it up Lindsey, Lisa and Kalel were in the dining room talking, Kmack, Joey and Shane were sitting on the steps of the stairs, and Anthony, Ian and Tyler were in the kitchen cooking something.

I instantly went and sat with Jon and Olan, instantly making Olan smile.

"Hey girlie! What's up?" Olan said with his adorable dimples making an appearance on his cheeks.

"Not much, Olan. How's StarScream?" I asked.

He shrugged. "As well as any cat with thick, gray hair can be."

I giggled and turned my attention to Jon. I instinctively reached over and hugged him and said, "What's up, Jon?"

He smiled and said, "Not much. How about you?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but jumped at the sound of Phil's loud voice yelling, "Shut your faces, it's time for the meeting!"

Everyone gathered into the living room as Felix said, "First order of business. Has there been any sightings of the Lastings?"

We called the creatures who killed YouTube's founders, the Lastings, because they had a lasting effect on us all.

Nobody said anything as Felix nodded and said, "Good. Now, we have been getting various threats from an unknown source, and we know that the Viners are behind them. That means they are still active, and dangerous."

The Viners were traitors of YouTube. The Viners work for the Lastings, so as to not be killed by them and get on their good side. Several of us have Vine accounts to sort of tell the Viners to back off or else. But the Viners who have YouTube accounts are not welcome by any of us, for we know what they truly are.

"Why can't we just take them out right now? While they least expect it?" Toby suggested.

Mark sighed and said, "Toby, don't you remember what happened last time we tried to attack them? We lost Dane, Justine, Michelle, Benny, Rafi-"

"Okay, I get your point! But we have to get rid of them! Felix, you know this better than anyone else!" Toby exclaimed.

Felix pounded his fist on the coffee table in frustration. "Don't nag at me, Toby. Just sit your ass down, and let's talk about something else."

Toby sat, and I heard Mark smacking the back of Toby's head, like he usually does.

Felix regained his composure and said, "Now, for the trolls."

Everyone groaned. YouTubers were undercover agents, but trolls were our biggest nuisance. They served absolutely no purpose, and nobody likes them.

"Ladybug!" Felix exclaimed, making me jump.

"Yes?" I replied.

"We found those trolls who were commenting and spamming your channel. Do you want to know who they are?" Felix asked.

"Yes."

He slid a file across the table to me and I opened it and glared at the photos. Brittany Furlane, Dark Side Phil and Jerry Purpdrank were the ones who have been tormenting me for months with comments that make me want to punch someone then cry my eyes out.

Kalel patted my shoulder comfortingly, and I smiled.

"Alright. Is there anything else we should call to attention?" Felix asked. Nobody said anything.

Felix grinned and said, "Okay then. Dinnertime!"

We went into the kitchen to get some dinner, but none of us knew what would happen next.


End file.
